Shifting Love
by Lolr3kt
Summary: An alternative turn of events for Chelsea's death in the manga. This is about Chelsea's love struggle between her two saviors, Tatsumi and Rabac. That's right, our perverted friend Rabac is involved in this light hearted romance fanfic and a canditate for Chelsea's heart, just who will Chelsea end up with in the end?


After the assassination of Bors, Chelsea discusses her plans to assassinate Kurome for the potential danger she possesses, at first Raboc was in doubt, but gives in few moments later. He submits to Chelsea's orders to run back to base and deploy two combat type reinforcement troops as backup. Although he obeyed Chelsea, doubts still clouded his mind as he was running back to base, thinking of the worst that could happen to her. Like Mine mentioned before, the Gaea Foundation was useless if caught impersonating and was not a combat based Teigu at all, worst of all she's going after Akame's sister, Kurome Cursing under his breath knowing the risks, he dashes back to assist Chelsea.

"Tatsumi?" Raboc quickly scans the area, but no one was there.

**Chelsea POV**

"Both targets, assassination complete." Chelsea confirms casualty as she walks away.

"Hey".

Chelsea suddenly feels a burst of blood lust overwhelming her that made her slightly shiver in fear, but more surprisingly, she was still alive as Kurome gets back up from having her neck pinned with a needle.

"That charm just now, it's not working, it's very painful, I'm suffering quite alot.

"I'm pretty sure I hit a vital spot!" Chelsea backs away.

"If you wanted to kill me, you should have atleast crushed my heart, or decapitate my head, you've just lost your only chance."

Chelsea then attempts to flee as Kurome confirms Bors' death by the woman in front of her.

"Natala, Doya! Slice her into pieces!" Kurome commands in fury.

Whilst in a desperate attempt to escape, Chelsea feels her stomach binded by what appears to be strings, as she's being reeled in, for a second she went into a shock as a projectile shot right past her.

"If whoever's reeling me was a second late, would that have been the end of me?" Chelsea thought to herself in fear recalling a certain event that happened to her.

After snapping herself back to reality, she noticed herself being carried by a man she just spoke to moments ago.

"You okay Chelsea? Looks like you've stuffed up this time." Raboc was carrying her checking the current situation. Kurome and two of her dolls. Feeling outnumbered he turns around retreating back to base.

"Why are you here? The reinforcements?"

"Didn't get em, ended up coming back for you, but now's not the time for interrogation, we have to get out of here."

Chelsea looks up to Rabac and smiles, thinking to herself. "I really am a simple woman hey?"

Raboc made a satisfactory smile as he confirmed the trap he laid earlier struck its target. Chelsea looked back to see the man wielding a spear, Natala restrained by a trap of strings. Realmed severer thread, Rabocs' strongest thread.

"Huh?" Raboc blurted out in confusion. He felt his legs given in to the unknown pain. Turning his neck around, he completely forgot about Kuromes' other doll, Doya armed with guns. As a few more rounds fired, he felt his right shoulder, lower back and spine impaled by the incoming projectiles.

"Raboc!" Chelsea cried in alarm. Rabocs suffered critical injuries, coughing out blood and falling unconscious.

Natala charges towards Chelsea after struggling free from Rabocs' earlier trap. The bush behind Natala slightly moved as Doya's has his head decaptitated. Natala stops in his tracks in alarm to what happened.

"Tatsumi!" Tatsumi disables his invincibility, the corpse of Doya was still moving due to the curse of Yatsufusa. Knowing that bullets won't work, Tatsumi charges right at him, decapitating his target further until he was no longer able to move normally.

"Run away with Raboc! I'll hold him off to buy you time to escape!" Tatsumi yells in command after successfully blocking the incoming attack of Natalas' spear.

Carrying Raboc the same way he carried her, Chelsea proceeds to retreat from the battlefield.

**Night Raid Base.**

"What!? Tatsumi's alone fighting one of Kuromes' dolls!?" Akame yelled in shock.

"Yes, we need to back him up immediately!"

"Akame and I will go retrieve Tatsumi, that man he's facing is a dangerous opponent. Mine will keep an eye out for incoming enemies for precaution. Chelsea you go nurse Raboc, Leone will be fine." Akame and Natala quickly dashes out of base.

"Ugghhh..."

"Don't move Raboc, let me take off your shirt."

Normally Raboc would be blushing furiously like a damn pervert as a girl is stripping him off, but giving his current condition, he decides to remain silent. Chelsea strips Raboc, revealing his wounded body.

"There's no wound on your spine, I'm pretty sure you got shot there aswell!". Chelsea said in surprise.

"Hah, I couldn't move with my current condition, so I played dead, but if it werent for the strings I prepared beforehand I would have had my lower body completely disabled, worst of all, died."

"You really are reckless, I have a bunch of questions I want to ask you now, but right now you need to recover."

Several hours after the ambush with the Jaegers.

"I noticed Raboc running away from the base, so I assumed somethings happened, so I used Incursio to track him without him noticing, I couldn't stop him with that serious expression he had." Tatsumi explained. He was still exhausted from the two encounters with Natala, with Akame tending to his wounds.

"What shocked me was Kurome being able to stand despite having her vital spot impaled with my needles. I was pretty sure I got it."

"During my time in the empire they injected drugs that enhances the body even further, for a normal human a wound of that severity would normally kill anybody, but with the enhancements she's avoided death, but barely. She'll be out of action for quite a while." Akame had a dark expression without knowing she tugged the bandages too hard, causing Tatsumi to cry in pain.

"But gee out of all people I didn't expect Raboc to be very worried about me." Chelsea gives a soothing smile.

"Ahaha you were a real man out there Tatsumi, like a loyal knight protecting the prince and the princess." Leone teases locking Tatsumi's head to her breast.

"Bahaha that's never going to happen, heck no girl would want him at all!" Chelsea giggles at first but makes a solemn face, as if she regretted the words she just spoke. Tatsumi defends Raboc and tells them to leave the poor guy alone.

"I-I'm going back to my room, good night everyone." Chelsea leaves the room still solemn.

"Heeeeeh..." Leone gives a mischievous smile. She then turns to Tatsumi with the very same face. He has a bad feeling about this.

Chelsea silently opens the door to Rabocs room. I shouldn't really be intruding him whilst he's recovering from the previous assault, but this feeling of curiosity is urging me to ask questions. Tiptoeing quietly without him noticing, she approaches the bed in which Raboc is sleeping in. While Chelsea was calling out his name, Raboc responded back, in dream.

**Rabas Dream**

"Rabac! Rabac! Are you okay!?" Najenda cries out in desperation. I was lying down, unable to move my body. I noticed Najenda calling out to me with a very worried expression, face really close to his own. Omfg is this really happening? There's no fucking way my eyes are deceiving me right now. I recall saving someone and getting r3kt for it, it must have been her.

"Thank you Rabac for saving my life." Najenda holds his hands with tears pouring down her face. Damn she's a real cutie when the situation demands it.

"Anytime Najenda! Whenever you're in danger, I will always be there for you!" Rabac gives a slight blush with a thumbs up.

"Ooohh Rabac... I'm glad I recruited you into Night Raid."

"Of course, I joined because of you. Najenda, I love you." Najenda looks at him in shock and disbelief at first, then she looks away from him blushing furiously.

"I-I-I love you too Raboc...". Najenda faces him and lowers herself with lips opened. Raboc was staring at her, unable to process what was happening.

"O-o-o-oi WTF is dis are we really going to go that far already!?" Trying to calm himself from his head spinning around like crazy, he accepts the invitation and raises his head.

"Najenda..."

"Rabac..." They exchanged each others names as their lips were closing distance... Until everything whites out.

"Rabac. Raboc wake up." A voice calls him out.

"Oh god I feel like shit." Feeling the pain from his back and shoulder. Spine hurting slightly, but bearable. Raboc opens his eyes, trying to regain perfect vision. A strange figure was starting to get clearer, it appeared to be right on top of him.

"Najenda?" He calls out to the figure.

"Wait... somethings wrong..." There weren't any curves, no chest. What appeared in front of Rabac was not Najenda, it was...

"WHAT THE FUCK TATSUMI!?" Raboc screams and anger and disbelief. Clenching he fists, Raboc pulls his body upright and lands a straight, sending Tatsumi flying across the room. The door bangs open, Tatsumi was standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing Rabac? I'm right here!"

"Wait a minute if you're there that much mean..." Rabac gives a depressed expression as he turns around to see Chelsea laying unconsious.

"Ahahaha Raboc just who were you calling out in your sleep?" Chelsea gets back up laughing.

"S-s-s-shut up! Just what the hell were you doing in my room on top of me!?" Rabac stutters with a steaming red face.

"Oh by the way hi Tatsumi."

"Shit, caught red handed."

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Rabac yells.

"Oh just checking up on you until I saw you sleep talking, looks like you were enjoying yourself in dreamland, so I guess you're in love with the boss."

"S-s-shut up it was love at first sight. It was the very reason why I joined Night Raid in the first place! I know it's pitiful but still, leave me alone!" Rabac looks away embarrassed with the turn of events.

"Ehhh how romantic, throwing away such a grand future just to chase after your love." Chelsea giggles at the sight of Rabacs' steaming face. There was silence for a few moments, Rabac looks back at Chelsea, with a serious expression he'd assume play time was over.

"I was going to wait for you until you've completely recovered, but I couldn't wait any longer. I have to ask, why didn't you call for reinforcements and risked your own life to save mine?"

"I think it's really simple Chelsea, I was worried about you. You facing off someone like Kurome, feeling her bloodlust from quite the distance, I knew you stood no chance, so I guess my instincts were correct. Sheeles' death really shook me, but what really affected me was Bulat passing away. You should have seen the look in Tatsumis' face that day, almost in the brink of insanity. I... just didn't want to lose anybody again, I didn't want to feel the way I felt that day. Najenda said any of us could die at anytime, but even so, that doesn't mean we can't feel the losses we may face in the near future."

"I feel the same way too, like Bulat and Sheele, you're like family. I'd do anything to protect my friends, even at the cost of my own life, except I swore to Akame that I will always come home alive, so I will make sure I will always return alive. I refuse to lose another of our friends, especially after my own losses." Tatsumi joined in. Chelsea was on the verge of tears, which surprised both of them.

"I'm so glad... I'm so glad that you guys are still alive, with the same dedication to save one another as my old team. I should have noticed this before I joined Night Raid, I'm so stupid... Stupid Chelsea.. We were on a mission to annihilate the Three Beasts in order to weaken the Empires' military strength, but it all went in disarray. I was cornered by them at one point due to my own overconfidence of my Teigu, but my team came and tried to rescue me, that was when I felt my own uselessness as they tried to hold the Three Beasts back to buy me time to escape. When I went back to base I deployed spies to their location, with them coming back hours later with unfortunate news. I guess I repeated the same mistake again, I know because I had the same feeling when I knew my attempt didn't work, all alone without anyone knowing about my exact whereabouts..."

"It must have been hard on you Chelsea... But now the situations slightly changed, we're both alive and kicking!" Tatsumi grins cheerfully. With a slight blush, Chelsea then proceeds to a group hug, with each arm embracing both boys.

"Thank you... Tatsumi... Rabac... for coming back alive... and saving my life..." She thanked both of us still a bit tearful. Tatsumi and Rabac follows suit, embracing Chelseas' hand in response. We were still for a few moments until Chelsea breaks the hug.

"I'm going to bed now, we gotta get ready tomorrow. Good night Rabac, Chelsea." Tatsumi walks away leaving the two alone.

"There's one more thing I wanted to do with you as extra gratitude. I respect your love for the boss, but.." Chelsea comes closer to Rabac.

"What are you... !" Rabacs' heart skipped a beat, as if time itself has frozen for this moment. He did not believe what was happening right now. He felt his lips connected to another. There's no mistake, right now, at this moment, with a face that displays pure embarrassment, and also sincerity, Chelsea just stole his first kiss.

**A/N Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed this little fanfic, when I read the manga I felt forever sorry for Chelsea's fate. If you guys didn't know there was actually some foreshadowing of Chelsea falling in love with Tatsumi, but that never happened as she was cruelly cast away, which gave me reason to write this light. Anyways, I know my writings a bit crap, that's because I haven't written anything ever since high school, I try my best to be creative, so basically I'm a real newbie when it comes to actually writing a story, because at school we were to write stories with hardly any dialogue at all, so this is kinda all new to me. I don't know when I'll be writing next, but I'll definitely be writing another chapter. Unfortunately this won't be a really long fanfic. And please don't try to be too harsh on me.**


End file.
